


Дополнительные занятия

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Russian, Student Derek, Teacher Stiles, Top Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дереку семнадцать и единственная причина, по которой он посещает дополнительные занятия по истории - мистер зовите-меня-Стайлз Стилински.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дополнительные занятия

Дереку не нужны дополнительные уроки по истории - он находит предмет достаточно интересным для того, чтобы самостоятельно изучать его дома. Но это единственные занятия, которые проводит непосредственно мистер Стилински, зовите-меня-просто-Стайлз, и Дерек не может позволить себе расточительство не являться на них.

Кроме него в классе всегда около полутора десятка человек, большинство из которых дремлет, не обращая внимания на отчаянно жестикулирующего Стайлза. А Дерек взгляда не может отвести от длинных пальцев, сжимающих переплет учебника.

Ему нравится представлять, как Стайлз сам себя растягивает. Как аккуратно и медленно вводит в себя сразу два скользких пальца, совсем чуть-чуть, на две фаланги, не больше. Как открывает рот, заглатывая воздух мелкими глотками, и не решается протолкнуть пальцы дальше, потому что ему неудобно и неловко. В фантазиях Дерека Стайлз ни разу не делал ничего подобного до того, как встретил его.

Да и сам Дерек до этого больше по девчонкам был. А тут одной только мысли о том, чтобы опуститься на колени перед Стайлзом, хватает, чтобы заставить член стоять колом. Дерек рисует в воображении, как убирает его пальцы - наверняка с каким-то особым, грязным хлюпающим звуком - и раздвигает ягодицы в сторону, раскрывая еще больше. А потом вылизывает, трахает, для начала, языком так, что Стайлз утыкается носом в стол и надсадно всхлипывает, с каждой минутой все громче и громче.

Конечно, они будут в этом самом классе, а значит, надо вести себя очень тихо. Поэтому он завяжет Стайлзу рот его же галстуком, тряпкой, которая раздражает Дерека на протяжении всех занятий, потому что мешает рассмотреть бледные, нетронутые солнцем ключицы.

Или, быть может, Стайлз будет против. Конечно, он будет против, вспомнит что-нибудь про то, как молод Дерек, и что ни один семнадцатилетний парень не знает, чего именно хочет. Конечно же, он будет пятиться к выходу, потому что слишком хорош для того, чтобы позвать на помощь и подставить ученика, даже такого, как Дерек.

Дерек нагонит его у самых дверей. Опустит взгляд, притворившись, что ему стыдно, а потом щелкнет замком, отрезая пути к отступлению. У Стайлза наверняка глаза потемнеют еще больше, и он до последнего будет увещевать его, даже когда Дерек разорвет дурацкую рубашку и примется за его соски. О, у Дерека на них огромные планы. Он будет тереть их и перекатывать между пальцами, пока Стайлз не взмолится, пока не станет проклинать его, прижимаясь к бедру Дерека вставшим членом. Тогда, быть может, Дерек ему отсосет - не так умело, как это может сделать какая-нибудь из его прошлых девушек, но с гораздо большим энтузиазмом. И пока Стайлз будет стараться не толкаться в его рот слишком уж сильно, Дерек трахнет его пальцами. Засадит на всю длину сразу, чтобы Стайлз взвыл, схватившись за его волосы, и будет двигать вверх-вниз, пока Стайлз не начнет на них насаживаться сам.

Дерек трахнет его на учительском столе. Стащит окончательно брюки и уложит на спину, чтобы видеть его лицо. У Стайлза наверняка будут красные припухшие губы, словно это он, а не Дерек, отсасывал кому-то.

Дерек сам не будет раздеваться - приспустит джинсы и трусы, чтобы было удобно достать член, и будет оглаживать себя, пока от яйца не начнут звенеть от напряжения. И только потом, когда Стайлз заставит его делать хоть что-то, вставит ему. Медленно но верно, делая круговые движения бедрами и проталкиваясь все дальше и дальше, пока Стайлз будет пытаться расслабиться. И когда его член окончательно окажется внутри Стайлза, укусит его за плечо, оставляя синяки от зубов, и примется вбиваться в него крепкими толчками, так, чтобы стол под ними жалобно скрипел.

Иногда Дерек думает, что заставит Стайлза кончить без рук, называя его своей девчонкой и приговаривая, какой тот хорошенький. Иногда ему нравится представлять, как он дрочит Стайлзу, быстрее, чем тот привык, и Стайлз все стонет, надсадно и громко, потому что никак не может спустись.

Дереку нравятся оба варианта.

Когда Стайлз называет его имя, у Дерека стоит так, что в ушах шумит, но он упрямо натягивает толстовку на колени и хрипло переспрашивает, что тот хотел.

Стайлз интересуется его самочувствием. Спрашивает, не слишком ли душно в классе и открывает окно, не дожидаясь ответа. Дерек не может отвести взгляда от обнажившейся полоски кожи и думает, как хорошо было бы кончить ему на живот, так, чтобы их запахи окончательно смешались.

На лице Стайлза на мгновение проскальзывает неуверенность, словно он догадывается о мыслях Дерека, но он мгновенно отвлекается на часы, показывающие, что до конца урока остаются считанные минуты.

Дерек терпеливо выжидает. Рано или поздно они останутся наедине.


End file.
